V for Vigilante
by Craft Rose
Summary: (This takes place during the scene in Kick-Ass 2, when Mindy sneaks into Dave's bedroom). Mindy hasn't felt so hurt since her father's passing. She turns to Dave for comfort.


Mindy had never felt so humiliated in her life. It was her lowest point since her father had been killed, and the only person she could turn to was Dave. He was sitting across from her, on his bed, with tired eyes and a kind smile. It felt strange knowing he was her best friend – her confidante. They had been through a lot together. They were there for each other. He was the only other person on the planet who had the slightest idea as to what she was going through.

It was the second-to-second battle of being Mindy or Hit Girl. It was in her nature, as well as his, to fight for what was right. The only difference between them rested in the fact that Mindy had been deprived of the other side. Marcus wanted normalcy in her life, but what was normal to her involved throwing stars and nunchucks, not makeup and boys. Mindy had never experienced that side of the spectrum, whereas Dave had.

"How am I supposed to face them tomorrow?" she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed."

The look in Dave's eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Why?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "You're smart. You're beautiful. You're funny. You're the strongest person I've ever met – and you're Hit Girl! It doesn't matter if you wear a mask or makeup. It's who you really are."

Mindy glanced down, feeling a smile tug at her lips. In truth, she knew all those things about herself, but hearing them come from Dave felt different – good different. She nervously looked back up. "You really think so?"

He nodded, pulling her in for another hug. "I know so."

Mindy closed her eyes, feeling the nerves vanish from her body only to be replaced with new ones. Something was happening to her. She could feel her body temperature rise and rise and rise. Her insides were tossing and turning, like someone stuck them inside a blender. She pulled away – suddenly.

"What's up?" asked Dave, startled. "Did I do something?"

"No," she answered, unable to look him straight in the eyes. "I just – I feel…so…" Mindy took in several deep breaths. "I think I'm getting a fever."

Dave held a hand to her forehead. "You do feel kind of hot." He glanced around his room, realizing he had no useful supplies lying around – just weapons and bandages. "Maybe take the cardigan off. It looks kind of warm."

Mindy had no time to react. She glanced down at her torso, watching as Dave unbuttoned her cardigan and placed it on his side table. Her shoulders were bare. She was usually quite modest about that sort of thing, but Dave's room was still pretty dark. She doubted he could see a thing – especially without his glasses.

"Does that feel better?" he asked.

There was a hitch in her throat. Mindy sniffed back the remaining tears and nodded. "Y – Yeah."

"You should probably rest. I'm sure it was a long walk."

It was a long walk. She was definitely in shape, but distance coupled with low self-esteem turned up dismal results. Mindy moved to the empty space beside him and leaned back against the pillows.

Dave stretched into a yawn, as he pulled the covers over their bodies. They were still a safe distance apart but she could feel his body heat through her clothes. It was strange. She had always thought of Dave as something of a goofball amateur, but in that moment Mindy couldn't stop thinking about the way this goofball amateur seemed to know exactly what she needed, when she needed it.

He cared about her.

She tried to calm herself, realizing it was typical teenaged girl behavior, but her efforts proved useless. Dave placed an arm around her, subconsciously knowing the hurt hadn't quite left her body. Mindy figured he did it in a gesture of kindness, but it still made her insides jumble together in one giant mess.

She shifted a bit, feeling her eyes shoot out of their sockets when she felt something against her ass. Mindy was thankful they weren't facing each other, because in that moment her cheeks had undoubtedly turned a violent shade of red. Dave didn't seem to notice. She figured he was asleep.

"Go to bed," she mouthed to herself. "Close your eyes. Sleep."

Mindy closed her eyes, but at that point sleep was a foreign concept. She didn't know if it was the teenager inside her or the feisty, foul-mouthed alter ego of Hit Girl, but somehow she shifted her body against Dave's for the second time. There it was again. It didn't matter how many times she did it. He was there. She could feel him. Part of her knew it was ten different levels of wrong to do this to him while he was asleep, but a different part of her didn't care in the slightest.

And so she did it again, and again, and again, and again. Each time he felt harder. It took several shifts and wiggles, for her to realize he felt harder because he was getting harder.

"Stop," Dave groaned.

Every muscle in her body turned rigid. She was horrified. He can't have been awake that entire time. "I – I'm so –"

Dave pushed the bed covers off of them. That was it. He had enough. She was no longer welcome in his bed. The worst possible scenarios were circulating Mindy's mind at the speed of light. She closed her eyes, hoping this action would somehow turn the clocks of time – but it didn't.

"Open your eyes," he said softly.

Mindy swallowed hard, wondering what had gotten into her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to see the disappointment in his face, so she forcibly did as she was told.

She gasped. "Wh – What are you – "

He was sitting across from her, looking anything but disappointed. He lifted her into upright position and pulled her in so close she could count the grayish flecks in his irises. "If you wanted to do that, all you had to do was say so."

Mindy was floored. She heard the words come from his mouth, but she didn't quite believe them. Her mind had already developed an escape route, when suddenly he kissed her.

It wasn't aggressive or even a little bit rapey. Instead it was kind, light and the sort of shit those boy-bands sang about. It took her several moments of intense situational awareness to actually kiss back. She had never kissed anyone before, but she had seen clips of it in movies. Mindy moved her lips the way the actors did, and felt the thrill of Dave's response. He kissed her harder, gently parting her lips with his tongue and licking the rim of her mouth with an almost surgical precision.

Mindy had no idea he was that great of a kisser.

Granted, she had nothing to compare him to, but it sure as hell felt good.

Dave cupped her cheeks, going deeper and deeper until they were both out of breath. He pulled away for a moment, but remained close. His hands found their way on the small of her back, and they fell against the pillows together – in slow motion. He was on top, holding his body weight on either side of her. She could feel his warm breath on her bare skin. They were breathing hard and fast.

He bent down and kissed her some more, but this time his kiss traveled from her lips to the space between her neck and clavicle. It was such a strange sensation, but she liked it – a lot.

Dave seemed to know this, because he did the same on the other side, glancing up at her as she released a hushed moan. He moved back to her mouth but this time their kiss wasn't as soft. It was that sort of desperate, wet, starved kiss that you gave someone in a moment of uncontrollable desire. He groaned as their tongues met, sending vibrations through her body.

Mindy could feel the space between her legs start to tingle. It was something she never felt before, but the more and more Dave moved against her mouth and body, the more it started to tingle. It got so bad, in fact, that she saw no other choice but to reach down between their bodies and relieve herself of the pressure building up in her core.

Dave paused, grabbing her hand before she could do anything. He tilted her head up and kept kissing her, but created more distance between their bodies, massaging her left thigh from the outer region to the inner region, gradually working his way up. She arched her back in high anticipation, feeling her lips tremble against his as he slowly brushed his thumb over her panties.

"I want you to feel good," he breathed, breaking away from the kiss. "But if – if you want to stop just say so."

Mindy didn't think for even half a second. "Keep going."

He was slow about it, but he did keep going. Dave's hand made its way to the upper rim of her panties, where he slipped it inside and felt her bare skin. "You are so wet."

She blushed. "S – Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he smiled. "Have you ever done this before?"

Mindy shook her head. "This is my first time."

Dave bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Then I'll make sure it's extra special."

He left tiny pecks from her forehead to her torso, pausing where her panties started. He placed his fingertips into the rim of her panties and pulled them off. She raised her legs to make it easier, and after throwing her panties on the floor, Dave carefully parted her legs and bowed his head down.

Mindy braced herself. She knew there was no going back – not that she wanted to. They had come too far for her to just give up. She wanted this. She wanted this bad, and judging by the way Dave kissed her pussy, he wanted it, too. She couldn't help but moan against his touch. He licked and kissed and sucked, keeping his eyes on her. It felt so fucking good.

Mindy didn't know how much more she could handle. She could feel herself drip onto the bed. It was so intense. She panted for breath, feeling something build up, when suddenly Dave inserted his pinkie inside her. He pulled it in and out, whilst going down on her and pushed her over the edge after only a minute.

She released a breathless, earth-shattering moan and felt her body quiver in the aftermath. "What – What was that?"

Dave came back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her again. "You had an orgasm."

"That's what an orgasm feels like?" Mindy asked, dumbfounded. "I want another one."

He laughed. "Easy there. You'll get plenty of them. I just need to know that you're absolutely sure about this."

"I want this," she told him, completely genuine. "I want this more than anything."

Dave gave her one of those because-I'm-older-I-know-better looks. "There's no going back on it. Once it's done, it's done."

Mindy huffed, grabbing him by the hair on his head and bringing his ear to her mouth. "Listen, Kick-Ass. When a girl tells you to fuck her, you fuck her."

He paused for a long time once she let him go, and she wondered to herself if perhaps she had been too aggressive, but then she noticed the lust in his gaze. He was holding back. He was trying to preserve her innocence, but it was the mere notion of being inside the feisty, foul-mouthed Hit Girl that turned him on most.

Dave pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He waited as Mindy followed suit, chucking her dress somewhere in the mess. She thought to unhook her bra but he was way ahead of her. He had it dangling from one finger before she could even reach behind.

"That was fast," she noted.

He smiled, finding his place between her legs and fondling her breasts as they kissed. It was only then that Mindy realized he wasn't wearing anything either. She could feel him against her. It was intoxicating. She couldn't help but moan, and it was after that moan that Dave decided it was time.

He reached between them and grabbed the shaft of his dick, gently rubbing the tip of it against her. She held her breath, knowing it was going to hurt, but her body immediately relaxed once he kissed her through it. She gasped, feeling him cup her cheeks as he slowly slid inside of her.

It took dozens of short movements before his dick went all the way in, and when it did Mindy knew it wouldn't be long before she had another one of those orgasms. He felt good. He felt hot. He felt soothing. He was so gentle and so kind about it. She almost felt like bucking her hips towards him, but the moment was too sweet to ruin.

Eventually his long, drawn out thrusts grew quicker. He was still going relatively slow, but it felt great regardless. Dave groaned as he went deeper and deeper. "You're so tight."

"Dave?"

He bit his bottom lip, trying to contain himself. "Yes?"

"Can you go a little faster?"

He glanced down, before making her wish come true. The pace quickened, to the point that their bodies made that slapping sound. Mindy released a moan every time he delivered a thrust, meeting him with her own movements. Dave seemed shocked that she already developed the skill to do this, so he went even faster.

It was like their training sessions. They were in competition. Mindy usually won those, but he was definitely giving her a run for her money with this sex thing. She gasped as he pulled her upright, onto his lap.

Dave closed his eyes, running his hands through her hair and tilting his head back in pleasure as she rotated her hips against him. Their thrusts turned into a slow grind, and it felt better than any drug on the market.

Mindy dug her fingernails into his back. Their motions grew faster and less structured. They moaned together, kissing and biting and tugging at each other's lips in a desperate attempt at release. There was that same feeling again. Something was building up inside her. Mindy felt her mouth hang open and quickly, frantically, bounced down harder and faster.

She knew his core was building up too. Dave sucked on her neck, groaning against her skin and tugging on her hair, until finally they glanced at each other and met tongue-to-tongue. It was right then that he delivered his final thrust, sending both of them into an unparalleled, devastatingly hot orgasm.


End file.
